Hyun Bin
Profile *'Name:' 현빈 / Hyun Bin (Hyeon Bin) *'Real name:' 김태평 / Kim Tae Pyung (Gim Tae Pyeong) *'Nickname:' Samsigi / Cheonhataepyeong *'Profession:' Actor, singer, and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 184cm *'Weight:' 74kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Father, mother, and older brother *'Talent agency:' VAST Entertainment About Hyun Bin Hyun Bin was born in Seoul, South Korea on September 25, 1982; his birth name is Kim Tae Pyung. He graduated from Chung-Ang University in the year 2004, where he majored in theater studies. He would later enroll once again in the same university to obtain a master's degree. He spent the majority of his time before his big break as an actor making a living as a model. ;More about Hyun Bin TV Shows *Crash Landing on You (tvN, 2019) *Memories of the Alhambra (tvN, 2018) *Hyde, Jekyll, Me (SBS, 2015) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Friend, Our Legend (MBC, 2009) *The World That They Live In (KBS2, 2008) *Summer Days (2008) *The Snow Queen (KBS2, 2006) *My Name is Kim Sam-Soon (MBC, 2005) *Ireland (MBC, 2004) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) *Bodyguard (KBS2, 2003) Movies *Rampant (2018) *The Negotiation (2018) *Confidential Assignment (2017) *The Swindlers (2017) *The Fatal Encounter (2014) *Come Rain Come Shine (2011) *Tears of Africa (2010) *Late Autumn (2010) *I'm Very Happy (2009) *A Millionaire's First Love (2006) *Daddy Long Legs (2005) *Spin Kick (2004) *Shower (unreleased) (2002) TV Show Theme Songs *''That Man'' - Secret Garden OST (2011) *''Can't Have You'' - Friend, Our Legend OST (2009) Music Video Appearances *"Reply" - Kim Dong Ryul (김동률) (2018) *"Hey U" - Lemon Tree (2006) *"Memory" - Kim Bum Soo (2005) *"Naetatijyo" (내탓이죠) - Herb (허브) (2003) Recognitions 2017 6th Korea Film Actors Association Awards: * Top Star Award (Confidential Assignment, The Swindlers) 2014 18th Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival: * Producer's Choice Award 2011 47th Paeksang Arts Awards: * Actor of the Year Award (TV Series) - Grand Prize (Daesang) (Secret Garden) 2010 SBS Drama Awards: * Top Excellence Award, Special Drama - Actor (Secret Garden) * Top Ten Stars Award (Secret Garden) * Netizen Popularity Award (Secret Garden) * Best Couple Award with Ha Ji Won (Secret Garden) * Romantic Kiss Award (Secret Garden) 2006 KBS Drama Awards: * Popularity Award (The Snow Queen) * Netizen Award (The Snow Queen) * Best Couple Award with Sung Yu Ri (The Snow Queen) 2006 42nd Paeksang Arts Awards: * Popularity Award (My Name is Kim Sam-Soon) 2005 MBC Drama Awards: * Top Excellence Award - Actor (My Name is Kim Sam-Soon) * Popularity Award (My Name is Kim Sam-Soon) * Best Couple Award with Kim Sun Ah (My Name is Kim Sam-Soon) 2004 MBC Drama Awards: * Best New Actor Award (Ireland) * Broadcasting & Entertainment Special Award Endorsements *KIA K5 (2013) *Lotte Department Store (2013) *K2 (2013) *Samsung Smart TV (2013) *Lotte Cantata (2013) *Lotte Duty Free (2011) *Beer Hite (2011) *Oksusutea (2011) *Samsung Smart TV (2011) *Laneige Homme (2009) *Basic House with (Yoon Eun Hye) (2009) *Outback Steakhouse (2008) *BON (2008) *Beauty Credit (2007) *Sky barley (2007) *Super Action (2006) *LG Cyon (2005) *Kt Mega Pass (2005) *Fuji Film (2005) Trivia *'Education:' Jungang University (Acting) *'Hobbies:' Swimming, playing basketball, and watching plays External Links *Official agency site *Hyun Bin's Cafe Daum *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger